Shipping frames used to transport engine assemblies and other similar objects are generally known in the art. Typical shipping frames use a wide variety of packing materials such as Styrofoam, plastic, and cardboard to secure and protect the object from damage during transport. While these packing materials are generally effective, they are also costly. Furthermore, proper packing of the frame with these materials can be time consuming, and therefore also costly.
When transporting an engine assembly, it is vital that the engine be firmly secured to the shipping frame, to protect the engine from damage. Some shipping frame assemblies require that the engine is mounted in a generally vertical position, or at least that the crankshaft is inserted vertically into an aperture in the pallet. The disadvantage of such assemblies are that they do not provide a stable connection with the engine sufficient to prevent the engine from becoming dislodged or damaged during transport, unless large amounts of packing materials are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,286 to Gits discloses a reusable shipping frame used for packing large, heavy materials. The reusable shipping frame provides a frame for securing generally heavy manufactured goods. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,413 to Gits discloses a frame for shipping large, heavy manufactured goods, as well. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,154,286 and 4,756,413 were both invented by the inventor of the present patent application, and are incorporated herein by reference. While the above mentioned shipping frame assemblies are suitable for their intended purposes, it is desirable to provide a shipping frame assembly configured to securely mount a plurality of engines for transport, while significantly reducing the amount of packing materials used.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a shipping frame assembly with a fastening pallet arrangement to securely fasten a plurality of engines or other objects within the frame. The arrangement provides stackable pallets which can be (1) mounted to coupling members to form the shipping frame or; (2) mounted on each other, when empty to permit compact shipping of the pallets back to the shipper for reuse. Another advantage of this new shipping frame is that it provides a structure for securing one or more engines in a manner such that most, if not all, Styrofoam and cardboard can be eliminated, reducing the cost and time required for packing.